


Dark Hokage

by kingkjdragon



Category: Naruto
Genre: Dark Namizake Minato, Large Cock, M/M, Mind Control, Parent/Child Incest, Sexual Slavery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-01 08:49:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10185482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingkjdragon/pseuds/kingkjdragon
Summary: Minato makes a seal to allow him to take what he wants





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Special shout out to all my fans, readers and subscribers   
> Also I own nothing

Minato to the village was a hero, but this hero was sick, and not sick as in a cold no he had dreamt up a jutsu to turn someone that loves the user into their permanent slave.

 

Naruto was minato's son,me was a bright and handsome little child with his father's hair and eyes but with his mother's attitude. He never knew what his father had or just how dark he is.

Minato decided to use the jutsu on his son since he lusted after him and no one would say anything, since they thought of him as the Kyuubi.

 

Naruto was unaware of what his father had planned for him as he had just gotten home from a mission and was getting ready to relax

Minato had set the seal up and was ready when his son arrived he called out "Naru I need to check the seal and add a new part to it" with false kindness.

 

Naruto nodded and walked into the room already striping off his shirt so he was bare chest showing off his tan upper body and perky nipples. "Alright dad what's up?"

Minato sat Naruto down and started drawing the seal on his body after stripping him all the way.

 

Naruto shivered as he felt the paint brush moving across his body. "So dad what will this new seal due?" He asked confused.

As he did a ring of seals around Naruto's soft cock, nipples and Neck, Minato said with a dark grin "You will see in a moment"

 

Naruto started to panic as he felt the seals crawl across his neck and cock. "Dad! What are you doing!" He yelled as he tried to get free

"Permanent Enslavement seal" Minato called out as he finished is hand seals.

 

Naruto tried to struggle free flaring his chakra but it didn't work, suddenly his movement stilled

"Slave time to start your new job" Minato said with a sick grin as he already had Naruto removed from the ninja ranks and emptied his room of everything in it since he would no longer need it.

 

"Yes master" Naruto said as he moved to be on all fours and looked at his father a look of complete trust and lust in his eyes

Reaching into his pants Minato fished out his hard 12 inch cock, "here start with this"

 

Naruto nodded and moved closer to his master's cock and nuzzled, his tongue dragging along from the head down to his balls then back up taking the head into his mouth

Minato reached down and gripped Naruto's hair before thrusting his entire cock in.

 

Naruto moaned around his dad/masters cock as he relaxed his throat and let him use him just he should, slowly his hand reached down and started to play with his own 5inch cock

Pulling off Minato glared down at him and said "Slut who said you could touch yourself"

 

Naruto's eyes widen. "Master...I..my cock it" he stuttered as he tried to explain why he had started to touch himself.

Grapping Naruto's hair he yanked him up and said "Now I am going to fuck your slutty hole"

 

Naruto moaned as he felt his father grabbed him by his hair. "Master please" he begged his cock dripping and his hole winced at the mention of his master fucking him

Lifting him into position Minato, slid the head against his slaves hole.

 

"Master~" moaned Naruto as he felt his master cock slid along his hole as he tried to push back against his cock and get it inside him

Pushing in Minato groaned as the tight hole gripped him.

 

"M-Master I'm gonna cum~" screamed Naruto as he felt his cock throb as he so desperately wanted to jerk off but he didn't move his hands.

"That is it you can only cum by my dick" Minato said as he approached his own orgasm.

 

The seals around his dick glowed and Naruto felt his orgasm being held back. "N-No!" He cried as he moved his hands to his cock and jerked of as he tried to cum but he couldn't. "M-Master please"

Minato pounded the hole before groaning and blowing his load into his slut.

 

Naruto screamed as he felt his master's load fill him up, the seals glowed and he screamed louder as his cock erupted in a shower of cum that landed on his face and his chest

"from now on you will be naked at all times, you will sleep in a cage in my room, you will no longer be a ninja, and you will always be near me" Minato said as he dropped Naruto to the floor.

 

Naruto moaned as he laid on the ground his master's cum inside him dripping out his ass and down his balls. "Yes master~"

Over the next weeks Minato loved the jutsu and his new slut, sure one or two of his son's friends had asked but he brushed them off with ease.

 

Right now they were in the Minato's office. Minato was looking ver some paper work on his desk, while underneath Naruto was naked the seals around his cock glowing preventing him from cumming as he had his master cock in his mouth

Minato felt his son's old teammate try to sneak in and thought 'maybe I should make some more sluts'

 

Sasuke moved quickly and quietly through the fourths office,me knew something was wrong with Naruto as he wouldn't ever just give up being a ninja no matter what 'I will find out what happened'


	2. Chapter 2

Sasuke never full trusted the fourth, he always felt he had a second motive to the many different things he did or the smiles he gave people. But what pushed him over the edge was Naruto stopped being a ninja.

So here he was sneaking through the Hokage tower hoping to find some or off that the fourth wasn't as good as others say  
Minato smirked and gripped Naruto's head before giving a hard thrust

Naruto moaned as he was used like a toy by his master, he let his throat relax as he hummed around the large cock making his throat vibrate as his master thrust in  
Moaning Minato said "your little friend thinks he can take you from me. What should I do to him slut?" and let Naruto pull off to reply.

Naruto moaned. "Master make him hours turn him into a bitch for you too use" he said as he licked his master cock and played with his balls  
Letting out a dark chuckle Minato asked "who else would you like me to make into sluts, that little boy from wave, Konohamaru and his friend, maybe even Kakashi?" 

Naruto moaned just the thought of seeing all his friends and his sensei being his master bitches. "C-could I fuck them master" he asked as his cock grew harder  
"If you agree to another seal that will let me make you pregnant" Minato said with a grin as Naruto nuzzled the hard cock.

Naruto's eyes sparkled. "Yes master please! Breed me let me hear your children make me your wife!" He moaned  
Pulling a seal out Minato placed it on the back of Naruto's neck and said "Let me set the trap right fast" and then waited for Sasuke to come to him

Sasuke moved to the door and bust it down. "Alright you bastard where the hell is Naruto!" He yelled his sharingan activated  
"Would you like to speak to him Sasuke?" Minato asked with a grin as he felt Naruto kiss his cock head.

Sasuke glared making his eyes spin. "Yes I want to talk to him there's no way he would give up being a ninja unless something happened" his glare I testified. "Something you did!"  
"Naru do you want to talk to Sasuke?" Minato asked as he saw the seal slowly start to appear on the angry boy.

Naruto smiled as he stood up from under his father's desk and moved to sit on his lap making sasuke's eyes widen. "Is there something you wanted sasuke" he asked as he started grinding his ass on his master's cock  
"Nothing to say Sas-uke" Minato teased knowing in a few moments the boy would be his too.

Sasuke wanted to explode his anger and rage reaching a boiling point but he was suddenly stopped as he felt his movement restricted and his mind started to haze as his cheeks dusted red and he felt warm and his cock and ass hole pulsed in need  
"What do you really want Sasuke?" Minato asked as he saw the seal almost done, he knew for the first few days the boys real mind would still be there.

Sasuke tried to fight back against what ever was control him but it was too strong. "I...I.." His mouth opened but he fought against the words as he fell to his knees his cock hard in his pants as waves of heat flashed over him  
Sliding Naruto onto his cock, Minato stood up and walked around the desk giving Sasuke a good few of the state his friend was in.

Naruto moaned as he bounced on his master's cock as he walked his own cock had started growing thanks to his master's seal it was now a good eight inches. "Master's cock so good~" he moaned  
Reaching out Minato grabbed Sasuke by his hair and said "Tell me what you really want"

Sasuke couldn't stop the words as he spoke with out thinking. "Y-you master" he said blushing. "I want to be your bitch please master" he striped out of his clothes showing off his naked body and small 4 inch cock, he turned and presented himself to his master his ass cheeks spread open. "Please use me"  
"What do you think Naru does he deserve it?" Minato asked as he stroked Naruto's 8 inch cock.

Naruto moans. "Make him suck it master" he said as his head fell back in his master's shoulder. "Make get my cock all nice and wet but don't let him cum he only does when you have cum first"  
"You heard him Bitch now get to it" Minato ordered as he bounced Naruto on his hard cock.

Sasuke nodded and turned around so he was face to face with naruto's cock and took it into his mouth sucking and slurping on his cock  
Leaning forward Minato asked "Are you ready for me to make you pregnant, to carry what will grow to be your other master. To commit yourself to your son and brother?"

Naruto moaned as he bounced on his master's cock as sasuke sucked his. "Yes master please cum inside me give me your seed so that I may one day service my son and brother" he screamed  
Bottoming out Minato blew his load deep in Naruto, knowing he would train this son to be a dom to the sluts.

Naruto moaned as he felt his master's cock fill him with his cum, his own cock throbbed and his cum shit down sasuke's throat while sasuke whined his own cock throbbing as he fingered himself

"I don't think I will let you cum Sasuke" Minato said before ordering the boy under the desk as he finished his paperwork and planned.

**Author's Note:**

> Please go here if you are intrested in helping on a story or have an idea  
> http://www.paperfox19.com/fics/viewstory.php?sid=1166


End file.
